


One Last Father Daughter Moment

by InorganicOwl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Death, F/F, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InorganicOwl/pseuds/InorganicOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 18 years since Rust lost his wife and one of his daughters. On his deathbed his adopted son, Mercury, calls upon Detective Blake Belladonna to find his missing sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Rust frowned at the grave before him. He’s little girl was gone, and there was no way to get her back. He had chosen to adopt after the loss of his princesses.  
“Dad, you shouldn’t be out here… I know that you wanted to talk to mom, but  
Rust looked at Mercury, who was frowning at him. Mercury’s best friend, Emerald, stood beside him.  
“You know you shouldn’t push yourself too much. You need to rest so that you can get better.”  
Rust frowned and looked at the grave.  
“I know you miss Mom and my sisters, but you shouldn’t push yourself too much.”  
Rust looked at the picture in his pocket watch, which was of his family, back when it was him, his wife, and his two daughters.  
“I want to see her one last time…”  
Mercury frowned and looked at Emerald, who frowned at the father-son conversation.  
“Dad, they died so long ago. You need to rest so that you can get better.”  
“Mercury, don’t even kid with me. I’m not going to survive this sickness…”  
Mercury glared at his adoptive father.  
“How do you plan on seeing them if they are died?”  
Rust turned and started to move towards the mansion slowly. Leaning on the pure white walking cane.  
“I want to talk to Weiss before I die…”  
Mercury frowned and looked at the graves.  
“Dad, Weiss is dead! Otherwise the you would have found her so long ago.”  
Rust shook his head and Mercury moved to help his father.  
“She is out there… I know it.” 


	2. Detective Blake Belladonna

AN: The entire point of this story is for the "Twist" to be obvious. This story is about a last chance for two family members to meet before one dies. This is just an idea that I got from the jar on my desk of prompts, ranging from fanfics to novels to livestream topics. The point is to try and keep me focused on writing, instead of on life around me. Because people suck, and I'd rather be in a work of fiction, no matter how badly my writing is, then in the real world, dealing with stupid drama.

 

Chapter 1: Detective Belladonna

 

Blake love the small coffee shop that she always stopped by. If someone were to describe the Fanus Private Detective, one phrase would be Coffee Addict. The Detective always swung by the same shop every morning on her way into her office. She smiled at the barista, Winter, who was smiling at her.  
“Detective, your usual drink?”  
Blake smiled at Winter, who was already getting her drink ready. The white haired woman was normally on shift at the coffee shop, and was one of the most trusted employees. She was not that tall, and stood nearly a head shorter then Blake, and had a scar across her left eye, which Blake had asked about a few times, but only gotten cryptic responses. Blake paid and moved over to her usual booth, which rested in the corner and was normally empty, like the shop. Winter would sometimes join her at the table with her own drink, if there wasn’t really anyone else in the shop.  
“Your drink.”  
Winter placed the drink before Blake and sat down across from her.  
“So, have any interesting cases?”  
Blake smiled at the woman, who was always curious about her work as a Private Detective.  
“You always have insight that nobody else has, why don’t you ever consider working as a PI?”  
Winter shook her head and let out a laugh.  
“I hate the spotlight. Have since I was 9, and the press that most PI’s get would cause me a ton of problems.”  
Blake shook her head at the woman. The pair were friends, and at times, Blake felt that she was Winter’s only friend. The barista was able to figure out most people with a simple passing glance, as well as she had helped Blake figure out the business aspect of her Private Detective Agency when she was just starting out. The woman was naturally talented at most things, and normally spent her time working on a case that was given to her by some politician who needed to find out if their mistress was pregnant, or to help cover up some PR nightmare for them. She was known in the political and large business world, but to the rest of the world, she was a Fanus who would always be slipping around, helping find peoples’ pets or family. There was nothing that really stood out about her to the onlooker.  
“I don’t have that much press coverage.”  
Winter let out a heavy breath and looked at her nails.  
“How long is that going to last? I mean, there is a reason that I don’t let famous people stopping by because of you. Then there are those reporters who keep bothering me about all of the people that I’ve met because you had your clients swing by.”  
Blake frowned and looked at the barista, who was scanning over her nails, which were a light blue and had had small snowflakes on them, as if it was snowing.  
“I’ll never get your sense of style.”  
Winter shrugged and looked at her watch.  
“Crap, I have to go call my sister.”  
Blake finished her coffee in a chug and got up.  
“I have to get into the office. Apparently someone requested a private meeting with me.”  
Winter rose and walked towards the counter.  
“Have fun.”  
Blake got up and tossed her coffee into the trash as she walked out.  
“WAIT!”  
She turned in time to see Winter holding a cup of coffee. Blake smiled and took the cup from the barista.  
“Thanks, Win.”  
Blake moved towards her office and frowned at the limo stopped outside.  
“Detective Belladonna?”  
She looked at the man who stood outside the limo, he had auburn hair and wore a suit.  
“Yes?”  
“Mr. Schnee will see you now.”  
He opened the door and Blake got into the limo, looking at Mercury Schnee, who rested in the limo, staring out the tinted window.  
“Winchester, take us home.”  
Blake frowned and looked at the current CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. The rest of the ride was silent and once the limo stopped outside the Schnee Manor, finally looked at Detective Belladonna.  
“Rust is rather weak and he doesn’t have much time left… He has been spending most of his time at the family graves out back, and I think that he wishes to see my missing sister one last time before he goes.”  
Blake nodded and looked at the mansion.  
“How long has she been missing?”  
“18 years… I only talked to her once before she ran off… The main reason that I’m asking you to find her, is because he wants to die, knowing that he has been forgiven.”  
Blake frowned and looked at the CEO.  
“Do you have anything that could help me find her?”  
Mercury nodded and motioned for the Fanus to follow him. The suited man followed behind the pair into the Manor. The trio stopped in an office and Mercury moved to the other side of the desk and lifted a pile of papers, moving over to Blake and handing them to her.  
“This is everything that I could find on Weiss… But the trail went cold a long time ago… I wish that I could give you more, but we lost her a long time ago.”  
Blake nodded and looked through the papers real quick.  
“I’ll do what I can.”  
Mercury nodded and looked out the window.  
“Winchester, could you please go get my father to come back inside… He’s going to get even sicker if he stands out there for too long.”  
The driver nodded and left the room. Mercury sucked in a breath and looked at the desk, focusing on one of the pictures that rested besides the computer.  
“If you can’t find her… I believe a look-a-like should do… I know lying to the man who raised me is a terrible idea, but he’s going to die out there if he doesn’t get the chance to meet her, or someone he thinks is her.”  
Blake frowned, but nodded.  
“I understand…”  
“Also, news must not get out of this search, I’d like to have as little media coverage of this.”  
Blake nodded and walked out of the office. She frowned at the sight of Rust Schnee. The man who had caused her so much pain. He looked so weak, leaning against the auburn haired man. His former strength and stature were gone. He was so defenseless, and he looked at Blake, smiling weakly at her.  
“Ah, Emerald, how are you today?”  
“Mr. Schnee, my name is Detective Blake Belladonna, and I swear that I will find your daughter!”  
Rust nodded and looked at her cat ears.  
“Weiss always loved cat’s… Drove her sister up the wall.”  
“Mr. Schnee, I’m going to take you back to your room. You need to get well rested.”  
Rust looked at the man and smiled.  
“What are you doing here, Mr. Arc? I thought your sister’s wedding was tonight.”  
The man frowned and Blake frowned.  
“She’s got married last week, Mr. Schnee.”  
Rust nodded and looked around.  
“Sorry, about him… He’s been a getting more loopy these last few days… My name is Cardin Winchester by the way.”  
“Detective Blake Belladonna, but you already know that.”  
Cardin nodded and looked at Rust, who was scanning around the hall. Blake moved with Cardin, moving into a large bedroom that had its walls covered with a bunch of large drawings of a happy family. It started on one side with just a man and a woman, and slowly gained more members, until it came to the last wall, which had Rust, his wife, a young Mercury, and two identical twins. Once Rust was plaed on the bed, the pair moved into the hall.  
“How long does he have left?”  
Cardin let out a sigh and finished closing the door, placing his head against the smooth wood.  
“If he keeps going out to the Graves every time he is left alone… I’d say a week… Maybe two if he rests… I hope you can find his daughter… He’s killing himself out there in the cold…”  
“I’ll find her!”  
“Thank you, Detective.”  
“Anything I can do to fulfill an old man’s last request.”


	3. "Weiss" Schnee

Blake slammed her face into her favorite table and let out a heavy groan.  
“Still haven’t had any luck on this case?”  
She turned her face to see Winter, who was looking down at her. The barista held a set up cups and sat down, placing one of the cups before Blake, scanning over the papers all around the small table.  
“Want to walk me through the case?”  
Blake let out a heavy sigh and lifted her head, looking at the barista.  
“I wish I could, but my client doesn’t want me to share the case with anyone.”  
Winter nodded and took a sip of her tea.  
“So, what I’m going to say is that it is a missing persons case. Rather old… Run away?”  
Blake looked at Winter and then at the papers around the table, looking for what had giving the barista the information.  
“Don’t bother. I just guessed, considering a few of my friends called, asking what was going on with you looking into a woman who had disappeared 18 years ago… Let me think back… What was going on that year… I must have been 9, and Roman had just put me into my new school… Big events that year… Arc family’s first daughter got married… Pyrrha Nikos won the Huntress Tournament… The Schnee Family assassinations… The Rose family had their last daughter… Oh, and the Schnee Family also adopted the current CEO, Mercury, the year before… I’ll go with the long lost Schnee daughter!”  
Blake frowned and let out a heavy breath and slipped a picture out from below the pile of pictures.  
“I’m looking for Weiss Schnee. Rust Schnee is close to dying and it is his last request to talk to her one last time… Mercury told me that if I couldn’t find her, an imposter could take her place until he passes. The main thing is that I can’t find anyone who even resembles her, or could possibly be her.”  
Winter nodded and looked at the picture, scanning it over. Two little girls, who were smiling and hugging each other. Winter let out a sigh, and focused on the scar on one of the little girl’s faces.  
“I might be able to trick this client.”  
Blake looked at Winter, who was glaring at the girl with the scar.  
“So, you’ll pretend to be some rich girl to fulfill a dying man’s wish? How will you trick him into believing you’re his daughter?”  
Winter looked at Blake and let out a sigh.  
“Leave all of the details to me. I’ll meet you at your office and then you’ll bring me to the old man.”  
Winter got up and placed the picture down, walking towards the backroom. Blake frowned but took a drink of her coffee.  
~ Later ~  
Blake stood outside her office, staring at her watch. Winter had told her to wait for her, but the barista had not told her a time, so she could only assume that she meant some time that day. It didn’t help that the barista had closed her shop, which had the only phone that Blake could contact the other woman from.  
“Sorry for making you wait.”  
Blake turned and her jaw dropped. Winter wore a pure white dress, with a matching pair of heels. Blake scanned her up and down.  
“Wow…”  
Winter glared at the detective and looked at the limo driving towards the pair.  
“Let’s get this over with.”  
She moved and opened the limo door for Blake before the Limo stopped, slipping in after the Detective.  
“Ms. Belladonna, I was hoping you would call… Rust’s state has gotten much worst and I was hoping you found my lost sister, and I’m surprised you did.”  
Winter shot Mercury a look, telling him to silence himself, but the CEO simply gave her a smile.  
“I’m just a friend of the Detective. I couldn’t let your father’s last request go unfulfilled…”  
Mercury nodded and looked out the window.  
“So, even the great Detective Blake Belladonna couldn’t find Weiss… Guess she did die…”  
The ride was silent, until they reached the manor. Winter didn’t waste a second, stepping out and heading for the graves.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I doubt he’ll be in that stuffy room. Probably at the graves… Give me a few minutes alone with him!”  
Winter moved towards the graves and frowned as Rust’s figure slowly started to come into view. She stopped and scanned over the man.  
“What happened to you?”  
Rust spun and looked at Winter.  
“weiss… you can’t be here…”  
He moved over and placed his hand on Winter’s face, running his thumb over her face. He smiled and a few tears ran down his face. His eyes focused on the scar and he moved his thumb to run over it, causing Winter to move her hand to move his hand off of her face.  
“I’m here, Dad.”  
Rust smiled and looked at the graves.  
“Darling, Weiss came to visit.”  
“I go by Winter now…”  
Rust looked at the young woman before him and smiled.  
“I understand… I’m sure she would have done the same for you.”  
Winter shifted in her spot and hugged Rust.  
“We should get you inside. You feel cold.”  
Rust let out a laugh and the pair headed towards the manor. Winter wrapped her arm around Rust’s and smiled as he sat down in his bed. He looked at the woman he hadn’t seen in 18 years. She had changed so much. Her hair had gone from its usual pure white to holding a few strips of grey and her blue eyes had become brighter, as if she was perfectly happy with her life.  
“So, let me ask you honestly, are you really Weiss?”  
Winter sighed and looked at her hands.  
“I don’t know who I am… The day that Winter died… I lost a part of me and I’ve been trying to get it back… I want you to think about when me and Winter were 6 and we had stolen that book from your office… Those were some of my fondest memories, running around with Winter, making your and mom’s lives harder, so that you would acknowledge us… Then Mom died, and Winter was killed by that fucking bastard!”  
Winter punched the wall, glaring at the floor. Rust leaned over and took her hand, and smiled at her.  
“What have you been doing with your life?”  
Winter smiled and rubbed her father’s thumb.  
“I run a small coffee shop that Detective Belladonna stops by constantly.”  
Rust nodded and looked at the doorway.  
“Mercury, what are you doing here? I thought that you had a business call!”  
Mercury smiled and entered the room.  
“I heard that Detective Belladonna had found Weiss, and I wanted to see how things were going?”  
Rust smiled and looked at Winter.  
“Everything is going great.”  
Winter smiled and hugged Rust.  
“I’m gonna have to head out soon, but I’ll be back tomorrow to see you.”  
Rust nodded and looked at Mercury.  
“I’m gonna take a nap. I’ll see you tomorrow, Winter.”  
Winter smiled and kissed Rust on his forehead, before walking out of the room. Mercury followed a few paces behind her on the way out.  
“I thought you were just a friend of Detective Belladonna… How much do you want to keep up this act?”  
Winter waved her hand over her shoulder.  
“I’m good. Money is worthless to me, and I’m perfectly fine being left alone. I don’t expect anything from you, and I don’t want anything from you. The only thing I truly care about is fulfilling the wishes of a dying man.”  
“While… May I at least ask who you are?”  
“My name is Winter Torchwick. I’m a barista, and own a coffee shop. There is nothing more to me.”  
Mercury nodded and the pair reached the exit.  
“One last thing, Ms. Torchwick, how did you mimic the scar?”  
Winter scoffed and looked at Blake and Cardin, who were standing there, waiting for Winter to return.  
“I would like to return to my shop. I closed today for this visit, and I need to do some work.”  
The group moved into the car and Mercury watched it drive off.  
“Do you think that really is her?”  
Mercury turned to Emerald, who was standing off to the side of the door.  
“I’m not sure… She seems to know where everything is already, and Dad seems to believe that it is her… There are a few things that I can do to see if she’s acting or not.


End file.
